


His Heart

by Rowland



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: I'm dying, It's been a long time since I wrote ahhh, It's like a very bad poem about the end of crybaby, M/M, Mentions of God and the angels, This super short and it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowland/pseuds/Rowland
Summary: Oh, our God who in the heights of paradise you are, have mercy on the one who was your son once, that lost son who again loses again what he once loved more than himself. The angel who writhes in his misery and is observed with coldness and contempt for his celestial brothers.





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First story in English that I publish here~!

The thick darkness reigns in everything, could not tell exactly if what was seen was day or night. The moon was only two slices suspended in the sky and the sun had retreated to its rooms long ago, the withered light of the broken white goddess gently illuminating the dry, dead and bruised earth. There was nothing around, just dirt, grime and dried blood from past times; the blood had become one with the dirt.

The mud clings to the soft surface of the wings of an angel broken into pieces and condemned to die; in his look nothing but the impending sadness and in his chest there is only an empty hole where once there was something... there was a heart there. But that heart had gone out, at the moment when the life of a bright star slipped between his fingers and was lost in the air.

_Now cry, cry and pray for the mercy that you were denied. Pray that his soul ascends to paradise and becomes the radiant star that was always and that is not condemned to burn in the jaws of hell. Let tears sully your skin, let your orbs burn and feel the deep pain he felt for others. Perpetual sentence that you have to suffer, pray and cry this is a cycle without end._

Oh, our God who in the heights of paradise you are, have mercy on the one who was your son once, that lost son who again loses again what he once loved more than himself. The angel who writhes in his misery and is observed with coldness and contempt for his celestial brothers.

Ryo Asuka... no, Satan... was again oblivious to the tragedy that was looming, ignorant of the emotions that flowed vigorously inside, fed by his beloved human, Akira Fudo, who lay in the dry land like an empty shell that before I harbored laughter and joy.

_Oh, poor ignorant, who again loses everything..._

_The earth and its human, its Devilman, its hero, its creation..._

_That ignorant fallen angel, who thought himself a demon, had also lost his heart._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm entering again to write, although I know it's super horrible, something short, super short uwu but anyway, I just did it to "warm up" and go back to these...
> 
> English is not my native language, so if you notice an error, notify me! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> — Ari


End file.
